walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Virginia
Virginia is a state in the United States of America. Pre-Apocalypse The state of Virginia was one of the Thirteen Colonies in North America. It's first settlement, Jamestown, was the first permanent settlement built by the English. Throughout American history, Virginia has been the home state of many famous historical figures including several presidents. With the exception of Richmond Metro and Northeastern Virginia, the state is mostly rural, ranging from beaches along the coast, to open fields across the heartland, to the mountains in the far western edge of the state. It's flat land and warm climate made it a hub for farming throughout most of American history. Parts of Northern Virginia, in particular, have built up the state's population significantly, as it contains many of the suburbs of Washington, D.C. The Alexandria Safe-Zone is located there. Post-Apocalypse Video Game Not a lot is known about Virginia during the outbreak, with the exception of the city of Richmond. It can be assumed that it followed the example of California, with state and local police being among the first responders, with these first responders being joined by military units if and when a state of emergency was declared. Sometime after the outbreak either the original residents or other surviors, perhaps a combination of the two in Richmond built a peaceful community in the city. A couple of years later a large military style group know as the New Frontier took control of the city, they renamed the place "New Richmond". They set up a headquarters there and after suffering a bad first winter a high ranking member along with a small force of Richmond's soldiers began raiding surrounding communities such as the Kingdom and Prescott to keep Richmond afloat behind other citizen's backs. Comic Series TBA TV Series TBA Deaths TV Series *Reg Monroe *Pete Anderson *Shelly Neudermeyer *Natalie Miller *Park *Richards *Aphid *Adrian *O'Hara *Charlyne *Dan *Dinesh *Jeffery *Samantha *Erin *Holly *Michael *Bobby *Stacy *Betsy *Deanna Monroe *Sam Anderson *Jessie Anderson *Ron Anderson *Owen *Maya *Lucy *Ted *Pascal *Spencer Monroe *Olivia *Roy *Sasha Williams *Farron *Mikey *Anna *Kent *Carl Grimes *Bob Miller *Rory *Ethan *Dean *Derek *Tobin *Kurt *Kevin *Dana *Wesley *Craig *Crystal *Katy *Bruce *Gregory *Duke *Paulie *Gomez *Gavin *George *Chris *Joseph *Emmett Carson *David *Gary *Simon *Richie *Glenn Rhee *Abraham Ford *Hilde *Miles *Martin *Casper *Ozzy *Alek *D.J. *Frankie *Tammy Rose Sutton *Rodney *Adeline *Enid *Tara Chambler *Henry *Jocelyn *Mitchell *Linus *Gina *P.J. Comic Series TBA Video Game *Matthew *Nick (Determinant) *Johnny *Walter *Alvin (Determinant) *Greg Fairbanks *Zachary *Joe (Determinant) *Eli *Mariana García *Francine *Conrad (Determinant) Locations *Richmond *Alexandria *Hilltop Colony *The Kingdom *The Sanctuary *Oceanside Cabin Motor Court *The Junkyard *Satellite Outpost *Bullet Factory Outpost *Shephard Office Plaza *Chemical Plant Outpost *The Swamp *Abandoned Dive Bar *Bridge Camp *Coalport *Whisperers' Camp *Milton Charles School For The Gifted *Arlington *Virginia Beach *C&C Auto Stop *Fairbanks' House |-|TV Series= |-|Fear The Walking Dead= |-|Video Game= |-|Comic Series= Category:Locations Category:State Category:TV Series Locations Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations Category:Comic Series Locations Category:Video Game Locations